


Miłosny Kurs

by Avillo



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pietro is thirsting hardcore, Pining, Rare Pairings, Romantic Desperation, Running into people (literally), Sisters plotting behind brothers' backs, This is so cute though
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Pietro nie jest pewien, co myśleć o nowym dzieciaku, poza tym że wygląda trochę jak… no, nerd.Nie żeby to było coś złego.To… tak jakby urocze?Kurwa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crash Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231610) by [MissNessarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNessarose/pseuds/MissNessarose). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Pietro nie jest pewien, co myśleć o nowym dzieciaku, poza tym że wygląda trochę jak… no, _nerd_.

Nie żeby to było coś _złego_.

To… tak jakby urocze?

_Kurwa_.

\- Nie myśl o tym tak mocno, bo jeszcze coś sobie zrobisz – odzywa się za nim Wanda, odsuwając się, kiedy próbuje ukraść z jej dłoni pudding.

\- Odczep się – jęczy i opada głową do przodu, opierając ją na ramionach w najbardziej pokonanej postawie. - I trzymaj się z daleka od mojej głowy, okej?

Ona wzrusza ramionami, i nie mówi nic w odpowiedzi. Są spokrewnieni – zawstydzanie go to praktycznie jej praca. Nie żeby potrzebował w tym wiele pomocy – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jak _oczywisty_ jest, ze swoją rozpaczliwą tęsknotą za zainteresowaniem tego dzieciaka.

Pietro tak nie nie uważa, ale dla każdego innego jest to oczywiste – właśnie podpiera głowę na rękach, a jego oczy mają ten charakterystyczny, maślany wyraz, który w każdym innym wypadku przyprawiłby Wandę o mdłości. Jednak na jej _bracie_ , cóż, to już zupełnie inna historia.

Ona naprawdę musi w końcu _coś_ z tym zrobić.

\- Słuchaj, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś do niego chociaż dwanaście słów? Czy ty w ogóle znasz jego imię?

\- Oczywiście, że znam jego imię! - oburzył się Pietro. - Mam siedemnaście lat, Wando, nie _pięć_.

\- Cóż, po walce zwykle znikasz z dala od całego bałaganu, i wydaje ci się, że możesz niezauważalnie zamówić coś z menu dla dzieci.

Kolejną ripostę ma już na końcu języka, ale jej nie wypowiada, bo wie, że Wanda jest dwa razy lepsza z obserwacji, a ostatnie czego teraz potrzebuje, to walka z nią. Wanda prawie _zawsze_ wygrywa.

Mówi, że już nie jest tak głodny; następnie idzie do ich wspólnego pokoju, znajdującego się na trzecim piętrze szkoły. Wanda nie musi mu zaglądać mu do głowy, żeby wiedzieć że kłamie.

\- - -

Czasami – i tylko _czasami_ – spacerowanie i wędrowanie dookoła są lepsze na odstresowanie się, niż bieganie na ślepo, tylko po to, żeby przekonać się jak daleko jest w stanie dobiec, zanim jego myśli go dogonią. I nie sądził, by Charles docenił jego dziesięciominutowe spóźnienie na zajęcie, spowodowane zbyt długim wałęsaniem się po zakątkach Kalifornii.

Nie ma dosłownie _żadnego_ powodu, dla którego miałby się czuć tak sprzecznie, od tygodnia leżąc bezsennie w łóżku przez całe noce, i myśląc o tym nowym dzieciaku, którego ledwo co zna. Jednak rozmawiali raz, gdy Storm poprosiła go żeby pokazał mu okolicę, i _pewnie_ , wyglądał odrobinę demonicznie, ale Pietro mógłby zgubić się w jego oczach.

_Kurwa_ , było źle.

Byli jak para dzieciaków z powrotem w liceum, i owszem, zachowywał się jak nerwowa dziewczyna, która nie była w stanie zaprosić na bal ucznie wyższej klasy, ze swoimi dylematami, ale to było nieszkodliwe, i wiedział, że nigdy pewnie i tak do niczego między nimi nie dojdzie.

Chociaż _ten_ dzieciak. _Cholera jasna_.

To uczucie było całkowicie obce i naprawdę dziwne, i doprowadzało Pietro do szału – tak jakby był chory, ale też przygnębiony, i szczerze mówiąc, chciał tylko żeby to odeszło i zostawiło go w spokoju. Ludzie zwykle byli pod wrażeniem jego osoby, albo zirytowani (w końcu był tylko dziwnym, szybkim dzieciakiem, którego można było częściej spotkać z siostrą niż bez) i próbując wykonać jakiś ruch w stronę tego chłopaka ryzykował tym, że on wcale mógł tego nie chcieć. Czy ten dzieciak w ogóle _interesował się_ chłopakami?

Jeśli nie zapyta, to nigdy się nie dowie, ale nie możne przecież ot tak wyskakiwać z czym takim do nieznanej osoby!

\- Dlaczego to musi być tak cholernie _trudne_? - wymamrotał Pietro, ciągnąc się za włosy, tak jakby to mogło w czymś pomóc (a nie mogło). Wciąż miał trochę czasu do zabicia przed następnymi zajęciami, więc automatycznie sięgnął po gogle, które zawsze miał założone na głowę, decydując się iść trochę pobiegać.

Na zewnątrz zaczynało się rozjaśniać, więc dzieciaki mieszały się i spacerowały, spędzając swój wolny czas na dworze przez ostatnie parę minut, zanim zaczną się lekcje. Niektórzy pośpiesznie spisywali odpowiedzi z pracy domowej przyjaciół, _ewentualnie_ mając nadzieję, że ją zrozumieją, albo nie zapomną skończyć jej następnym razem.

Łatwo znajduje drogę pomiędzy gadającymi grupkami znajomych i spacerującymi ludźmi, przemykając pomiędzy nimi i dookoła tak łatwo, jakby szedł w ich tempie. Ale, w nieunikniony sposób, kiedy jego myśli biegły swoim, nieokiełznanym torem, sam biegł szybciej by się rozproszyć, co skończyło się kolizją z kimś.

Rozmowy ucichły gdy ludzie odwracali się, żeby na nich popatrzeć, i niektóre dzieciaki nawet się śmiały. Pietro podnosi się z dziury w żywopłocie z zaskakującą gracją, wyciągając gałązki i dziwne liście z włosów, oraz kilka cierni z kurtki. Nie może powiedzieć, że to nie było bolesne, ale jest pewny, że ten drugi dzieciak musi być w gorszym stanie, ponieważ _biegł_ całkiem szybko, ale właśnie dostrzegł ucznia rozciągniętego na chodniku, i przysięga, że mógłby teraz zwymiotować.

Kurt leży tam, strzepując żwir z dłoni, a jego ogon jest zwinięty i trzęsie się agresywnie, jak u zdenerwowanego kota domowego, i jeśli Pietro mógłby umrzeć dokładnie tam gdzie stoi, to myśli, że jest to najlepszy moment aby to zrobić.

_Fantazjując o chłopaku, wysłałeś go w powietrze przez cały pieprzony dziedziniec,_ myśli gorzko do siebie, _Świetny sposób, żeby kogoś poderwać, Maximoff_.

Już za późno żeby uciec i udawać, że to nie miało miejsca – wszyscy wokoło _widzieli_ , co się stało, więc wiedziałby kto by go ewentualnie dopadł, a wtedy prawdopodobnie umarłby z czystego wstydu. Tak więc, decyduje się spróbować zachować zimną krew i przeprosić, bez dostania zawału, i mieć nadzieję, że mogą to naprawić i nie zrobi się później niezręcznie.

_Boże_ , to będzie trudne do ogarnięcia.

Biegnie tam z powrotem, podczas gdy Kurt podnosi się na nogi, wycierając otarte dłonie o uda, i sprawdzając czy na ranach nie ma krwi.

\- Hej – zaczyna Pietro, _modląc się_ , żeby jeśli się rumieni, nie było to oczywiste. - Słuchaj, przepraszam, nie patrzyłem przed siebie i… i nie chciałem… naprawdę…

Kurt się śmieje, bo Pietro się jąka jak _pieprzony idiota_ , i potrząsa głową.

\- W porządku. Nie jest tak źle... myślę, że będę żył.

Jego akcent jest delikatny, ale serce Pietro bije mu jak młotem w klatce piersiowe, a jego dłonie się trzęsą. _Uspokój się, Pietro. Udawaj, że jest cool._

\- Tak.. tak, mam nadzieję… T-to znaczy, zdecydowanie. Tak. Ja po prostu, biegłem za szybko i…

\- Hej, chciałbyś mi kiedyś pokazać? - pyta podekscytowany Kurt, a jego oczy błyszczą. On zdecydowanie nie traktował tego wypadku jako przerażająco zawstydzającą tragedie, tak jak Pietro, i dzięki Bogu. - Uważam, że to naprawdę świetne jak robisz tą rzecz. Wiem, że nie możesz mnie tego nauczyć, naprawdę, ale… Po prostu myślę, że byłoby miło.

_On myśli, że jestem fajny – cholera jasna!_

Pietro uśmiecha się i wygładza włosy, starając się emanować poczuciem, że nie jest jakimś chudym, nerwowym, usychającym z tęsknoty gówniarzem, który chce tylko pocałować rezydenta niebieskiego teleportera. Ponieważ _zdecydowanie_ jest.

\- ...dzięki? - mówi, chcąc brzmieć na pewnego siebie. Jednak jego głos się łamie, i słowa wychodzą skrzekliwe, co sprawie, że Kurt się śmieje, i jest to prawdopodobnie najsłodszy śmiech jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- To znaczy, tak, zdecydowanie bym mógł, kiedyś. Kiedykolwiek. Może jutro?

Kurt zastanawia się chwilę i kiwa głową.

\- Okej. Nie mam żadnych planów na jutro. Moglibyśmy na przykład iść na pączki, czy coś w tym stylu.

_O mój Boże, to totalnie jest pieprzona randka_ , myśli Pietro. Zapada między nimi niezręczna cisza, dopóki oczy Kurta nie rozszerzają się, a on pochyla się by pozbierać wszystkie segregatory i papiery porozrzucane po ziemi.

\- Moje gogle… - mówi Pietro, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdzieś podczas wypadku musiały zsunąć mu się z głowy. - Gdzie, do diabła…?

I widzi je nad krzakami, w które wpadł, zwisające z gałęzi wysokiego drzewa. Jest beznadziejny z przedmiotów ścisłych, więc nie ma pojęcia jak to się stało, ale tam właśnie są, wiszą wśród liści. Zanim nawet zdąży wyrazić swoją niechęć do konieczności wspinania się na drzewo by je odzyskać, Kurt znika w obłoku dymu, i nagle siedzi na gałęzi drzewa, by móc chwycić gogle, i już jest z powrotem, umieszczając je w dłoniach Pietro.

\- Proszę bardzo – mówi, uśmiechając się.

\- Uh… d-dzięki. Hej, czy te papiery w fontannie są twoje? - Wskazuje, i Kurt wzdycha, kiedy sobie uświadamia, że w istocie, _jest_ to jego zadanie rozpuszczające się w wodzie.

\- To _była_ moja praca domowa z matmy – mówi.

Pietro wręcza mu swój podręcznik po wygładzeniu pogniecionych stron, i oferuje swoją pomoc.

\- Hej, może i nie jestem zbyt dobry z matmy, ale mam niektóre odpowiedzi, więc, jeśli jeśli je chcesz przed zajęciami…?

Chodzą na te same zajęcia z matmy na ostatniej godzinie, więc ma wystarczająco dużo czasu na spisanie odpowiedzi zanim się zaczną.

\- Serio? - Dzieciak niemal _podskakuje_ w miejscu, taki jest podekscytowany, i Pietro się uśmiecha.

\- Tak, jasne. To nic wielkiego. _Ale_ – dodaje, unosząc w górę jeden palec – musisz mi jutro pokazać, jak robisz to coś z teleportowaniem się. Zgoda?

\- Pewnie!

Dzwoni dzwonek z budynku szkoły za nimi, i Pietro powoli uświadamia sobie, że wszystkie dzieciaki, które wcześniej kręciły się na dziedzińcu za nimi _zniknęły_.

\- O kurde, spóźnimy się! - mówi, panikując, ale tylko nieznacznie – to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy spóźnił się na zajęcia, i za bardzo się tym nie przejmuje. Kurt pośpiesznie układa książki w ramionach, i oblizuje wargi.

\- … tak, powinniśmy iść.

Stają tam jeszcze przez kolejną długą sekundę, i Pietro myśli _pieprzyć to_ , nurkuje w dół do pocałunku, po czym biegnie w stronę drzwi frontowych. Zaskoczony, ale zarumieniony, Kurt śmieje się cicho do siebie i pośpiesza za nim.

Na korytarzu drugiego piętra, Wanda chowa książki z westchnieniem do plecaka, i wyciąga z kieszeni dwadzieścia dolarów. Wręcza je dziewczynie stojącej obok niej przy oknie, które bierze je z dumnym uśmieszkiem i chowa do kieszeni.

Wanda wzrusza ramionami.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam że więcej czasu minie, zanim zdecyduje się wykonać jakiś ruch. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jestem pod wrażeniem.

Rogue odgarnia włosy z oczu.

\- Fakt. Ale to były tygodnie. Znasz Pietro – jest zbyt roztrzęsiony i przejęty by _niczego_ nie zrobić.

Odgłos kroków i gadania wypełnił korytarz, kiedy dzieciaki spieszyły do klasy za nimi, i Wanda przeciąga sobie pasek od torebki przez głowę, i posyła uśmiech do swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Nie zamierzamy się do nich wtrącać, prawda? - pyta niepewnie Rogue.

Wanda się śmieje.

\- Żartujesz? _Nigdy_ nie dam mu z tym spokoju!

Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła.


End file.
